Schoolyard Angst Chapter 1
by Chaso-n-SciFi
Summary: Vexen is a loathing old man whom hates almost everyone he comes in conatacked with, Marluxia has become the most known boy in school his never rejected and never frowned aupon untill he meets his new teacher.


**== School yard Angst ==**

**Chapter 1**

Marluxia was in his finishing year of high school at 18 he had every thing a beautiful girl friend, A+ grades, tons of friends, Money. However, deep down there was something very wrong, something missing in his perfect life.

He'd started a new school that year and already he was settled down and fitting in, nothing could go wrong.

He sat at his desk with his charming smile on his lips his hair shinned in the sun light beaming in from the windows, he could see that almost every girl in the class was staring at him, and he liked it that way. "Marluxia" an un-pleasant toned voice yelled a somewhat pale hand pressing against his desk, Marluxia eyes travelled up the arm, seeing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up messily. Marluxia lifted his head smiling at the blonde headed teacher giving him a hateful stare. "Yes Vexen?" he questioned cocking his head to the side a cute look in his eyes and his smile growing bigger.

"Hmph you got a D- on your last text" Vexen scoffed with a malice smile placing the piece of paper roughly on Marluxia desk smiling at him, as if to say you-lucks-ran-out. Marluxia's face had paled and his hands were being to shake. "Mmh" he muttered he felt completely shocked, his eyes rounding and his knee buckled. "I-I can't get a D!" he yelled at Vexen, stepping back, "D-." Vexen corrected looking happy for once. Marluxia groaned stepping back again falling ass over tip on a penicil; he bumped his head on the desk behind him, and blacked out.

"Marluxia wake up" a soft and sweet voice said into his right ear the warm breath tickling his ear slightly, "hmmm Mum?" he asked mumbling, "No it's your teacher." The voice sounding not as soft. "Oh" Marluxia said opening his eyes panic ran over him as he remembered the D- "Oh fu- I- got a D-. My dad he'll have my head for sure." he shouted jumping up from the sick bay bed "well, well. Seems prince charming doesn't handle himself well in a rough spot, I thought you were meant to be tough." Vexen scoffed glaring at Marluxia, Marluxia returned the un-pleased look and sighed. "what time is it?" he sat back on the ledge of the hard mattress "Well, last time I checked I was 4:30. You hit your head pretty hard, but not hard enough it seems." Vexen said fixing his glasses then sighing making his discontent for Marluxia clear.

"Hmph" Marluxia groaned grabbing his head "I need to get home and- nh nnn," Marluxia mumbled holding his head in the palms of his hands. "Well I guess your bus is long gone so I'll drive you, seeing though I have to." Vexen sighed remembering what the principle had said 'you do anything that boy wants his parents are the wealthiest people in town and if you-'god that guy was a head ache.

Vexen walked into the car-lot his steps were heavy and he was hunched, He seem very displeased by Marluxia. The two males got in the car and left for Marluxia home, both sour faced and frowning.

"So teacher,"

"I'd rather not talk Marluxia, your type doesn't interest me at all… for a conversation I mean." Vexen stated.

Marluxia eyes widened and his jaw dropped, this was the first time any one had not wanted to talk to him or called him boring.

"You seemed shocked?" Vexen questioned, "Has no one ever done this to you before?" Marluxia remain silent for a moment his thoughts catching up with him. "Hmph" Marluxia scoffed; "Why would I care what some prude teacher thinks of me. Besides, I didn't want to talk I wanted to ask you about my grade." He laughed looking out the window of Vexen's poorly painted piece of tin. "Well then what is it?" Vexen looked at Marluxia then looked back at the road sighing slightly. "Well did you just give me a bad grade or did I actually get it?" Marluxia asked smugly.

Vexen stayed silent shocked by what Marluxia was asking, "I'm the best teacher at your school not to say the smartest and most honest, In addition! I don't give un-fair grades. How dare you even try to say I do, you smug little shit, and I err!" Vexen yelled, stopping the car, "Get out!" he opened his car door lifting his hand from the brakes just to push Marluxia out himself. The cold rough road that Marluxia fell onto was like fire in his mind his hellfire road, for the first time in Marluxia's life he'd been truly hated and rejected by some one, Vexen truly detested Marluxia to his very core.

Vexen sighed walking into his home, the studio apartment wasn't bad it was decorated with books and files, all types of chemicals stuffed away in the kitchen draws carefully placed and labelled. Vexen at down at his computer opening a word document he kept typing away on the computer for at leased a half hour, then to his shock he'd realise something "SHIT!" he blurted out without thinking. His heavy fast foot steps making loud banging noises as he run out to his car. He could hear five different people yelling at him but he hadn't the time for them. Not now. He'd forgotten a group of test he had to grade and have back by tomorrow, but the school was shutting for the night in less then ten minuets Vexen's day had taken yet another turn for the worse. His car strained to start its playful purr was more of a disorientated growl. Vexen's stomach curled and his hands started to shake. He'd never done something like this, forgotten something as important as his work.

"Its that Marluxia's fault!" he growled in anger, he didn't really think it was Marluxia's fault but if the shoe didn't fit then Vexen would stuff it now anyway.

He got to the school in prompt timing his feet rushing past the gates and through the schoolyard; his brain was on over load and his breaths were heavy very heavy. He rushed into the school and into the classroom searching the class to top to bottom. Alas no test. Vexen was on braking point his head felt as if it were to explode. But then this laugh came from behind him, Vexen turned to see the pink haired male standing there was a grin on Marluxia's face. "You have the test don't you?" Vexen groaned tilting his head at Marluxia. "Indeed Vexen, I do. Now tell me you're going to change my grade!"…

Vexen stood there in shock, "M-Marluxia, this is blackmail!" His voice was sore and braking, "you point?" He yelled, "My dad he'll freak you have to change my grade or I'll burn these test!" Now Vexen would have givin up and left the classroom but he wasn't about mess up in his work, he'd rather cave to Marluxia then to have those test be burnt. "Fine Marluxia." He muttered, after the test grades were handed out and Marluxia was back up to an A+ Vexen had no worries, well besides having givin Marluxia a fake grade. Its true Vexen was a prude bitter old man but he hated the thought of him faking something.

Vexen smoothly enter the classroom after the bell had long gone, he snuck over to Marluxia's locker and started to go through the contents, he found a dirty mag, a bag of pencils, cell phone, two rulers and nothing else really. "Hmph!" he exhaled having found nothing of interested, he sighed then turn back around grabbing Marluxia cell phone he had left at school. Vexen turned on the screen then sighed again turning off, but putting it into his man-bag. Shortly after, he left the school driving back to his poor studio apartment.

Vexen wonder around his apartment thinking about Marluxia's phone, and what weird teenaged thing it'd have on it, curiosity filed Vexen's mind as he reached for the Nokia halting his hand from touching it. "I really shouldn't" he muttered, his eyes fiery and hateful snapped back at the phone picking it up, he looked through almost everything to numbers and messages, after about an half hour he'd almost finished the one last thing to look through was Marluxia's pictures.

He opened the folder on his computer having the right connection to fit Marluxia phone, he began his search,

Vexen took puff of his cigarette then felt like a coffee so he wait for the files to download standing next to his old fashioned kettle, "Shit that brat annoys me badly…. I'm not like this…these hot flushes and cold feeling I hate them, I hate him down to every last P-" he was snapped out from his thoughts when the kettle started to shriek boiling over.

He sat back down with his coffee in hand and took a sip, then looked at the screen next thing Vexen knew he was staring at himself a picture of himself yawning in class, he ran the mouse over the next button contemplating weather or not he should go on…

Picture after picture of girls and football stuff came after the first picture of Vexen.

It was strange. Vexen felt weird about it like he needed to know what this was about but how could he tell Marluxia, "Oh Marly I stole your phone and looked through it!" No he couldn't he had to keep his curiosity at bay at leased for now.


End file.
